Qaletaqa Walker
Qaletaqa Walker (também conhecido como Taqa) é um dos personagens sobrevivente do surto da série pós-apocalíptica Fear the Walking Dead da AMC. Ele é o chefe de uma tribo nativa americana que vive na reserva Black Hat, e está empenhado em destruir o Broke Jaw Ranch e reclamar suas terras. Pré-Apocalipse Black Hat Reservation, Califórnia, EUA Qaletqa é um nativo americano da Black Hat Reservation na Califórnia, perto do Broke Jaw Ranch, a quem sua tribo tinha controvérsias na terra incerta por muito tempo. Portanto, ele escolheu estudar o direito como profissão e usou seu conhecimento profissional para a causa de sua tribo fazer uma série de ações judiciais contra a família Otto, cujos antepassados compraram as terras e se estabeleceram nela desde então. Ele perdeu todos os processos, mas ele e sua tribo nunca desistiram de reivindicar o rancho, e desenvolveram um ódio imenso em relação aos colonizadores de Broke Jaw durante sua luta. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento antes ou depois do apocalipse, Qaletqa começou a liderar a comunidade Black Hat Reservation e assumiu o cargo de "chefe". Ele e seu povo finalmente decidiram tomar o Broke Jaw Ranch pela força e reclamar que as terras que eles acreditam pertencem legalmente a eles. Nas ordens de Qaletqa, qualquer intruso em seu território da fazenda é abatido e roubado de seus bens. 3ª Temporada "The New Frontier" Qaletqa e seus membros da tribo são apresentados indiretamente quando o helicóptero conduzido por Jake Otto voa sobre a Black Hat Reservation, Qaletqa atacou a aeronave à tiros junto com seus colegas, que paralisaram o helicóptero e feriram letalmente Travis Manawa, causando a morte dele. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Qaletqa aparece pela primeira vez depois que Troy Otto, Madison Clark e seu grupo descobrem e matam Phil McCarthy, que foi torturado. Troy está furioso com ele pelo que fez, mas Qaletqa afirma que McCarthy mereceu isso quando ele matou dois de seus homens no dia anterior e Troy conta que ele e todo o resto de seu povo também morrerão. Qaletqa ordena Troy e o resto soltar suas armas e eles cumprem, uma vez que percebem que estão cercados pelos homens de Qaletqa. Ele então diz ao grupo que ele não só ia tomar todas as suas armas que o pequeno grupo tinha, como também seus veículos e suas botas, afirmando que chegou a hora da justiça e Troy e seu povo devem abandonar o rancho. Troy se recusa e Qaletqa ameaça que ele usaram como alimento para corvos se recusarem. Madison exige água dele para permitir que eles retornem ao rancho para entregar sua mensagem e depois de se apresentar, Qaletqa lhe diz que ela comprou uma causa perdida e Madison diz que tudo se tornou sua causa quando ele e seu povo abateram Helicóptero que matou Travis. "The Unveiling" Depois de Jake e Alicia Clark chegarem a base dos nativos em busca de uma solução pacífica para o problema tenso, Qaletaqa recebeu os estranhos com um facão sangrento e discutido com o filho de Jeremiah sobre a honra de acordos judiciais que tinham implementado no passado. No entanto, o líder dos nativos se recusou a honrá-lo e, finalmente, propôs ao jovem Otto informar seus superiores que ele se abstendirá de mais violência em troca de um tributo e uma mudança de reféns. Quando Alice se ofereceu para ficar no motel para que Jake fosse comunicar a mensagem a seu pai, Qaletaqa lhe mostrou o lugar a menina e contou a história da morte de seu bisavô e outros parentes nas mãos da família Otto e os outros fundadores do rancho, esclarecendo que os restos de seus antepassados foram enterrados sob as terras do Rancho de Jeremiah. Mais tarde, quando Troy e sua milícia atacou a tribo nativa para salvar Alicia, Qaletaqa atacou Jake quando o menino tinha tentado justificar os acontecimentos da noite anterior e manipulou então Ofelia para retornar ao rancho e envenenar com antraz os habitantes do lugar. "Children of Wrath" Quando Madison chega na base de Walker com Ofelia gravemente ferida à procura de respostas sobre o envenenamento de seu filho e dos outros moradores da fazenda, Qaletaqa revelou à mulher que o veneno era antraz e disse que Nick iria estar bem por sua idade jovem, propondo à mulher para deixar o rancho antes que fosse tarde demais. Mais tarde, Qaletaqa explicou suas intenções a Ofelia sobre manipulá-la para atacar a comunidade inimiga e então percebeu o segundo ataque de Troy e sua milícia em vingança pelo que aconteceu anteriormente. Com a hostilidade do rancho, o líder nativo e seus homens chegaram nos arredores do Rancho Queixo Quebrado para reivindicar os restos de seu pai falecido e a morte do último fundador da fazenda, até que finalmente Jeremiah Otto foi morto em um ponto em branco por Nick e sua cabeça decapitada foi dada a Walker por Madison, alcançando assim uma paz entre os dois lados e cumprindo o acordo que eles criaram. "Minotaur" Tendo estabelecido a paz com o grupo da fazenda, Qaletaqa e seu povo chegaram na comunidade para se refugiar em sua nova casa e foram rapidamente escoltados para o arsenal local, onde o líder nativo obteve apenas uma chave para abrir a sala; enquanto a outra chave ficou com Jake, para que eles pudessem abrir o arsenal quando os dois estiverem presentes. Depois de uma reunião sobre os dois lados ter que viver juntos para sobreviver, Qaletaqa mostrou sua preocupação para Madison sobre Troy, onde perguntou a mulher se ela poderia lidar com isso quando o garoto se tornou uma ameaça. Quando um dos fazendeiros disparou contra um dos nativos, o que levou Crazy Dog a estrangulá-lo; Qaletaqa interveio no confronto e ordenou que seu parceiro soltasse o menino, para depois exigir de Jake a outra chave que ele possuía para impedir que outro fazendeiro os atacasse, onde o homem concordou relutantemente. Com a missão de tirar todas as armas possuídas por residentes do rancho, Qaletaqa com outros visitaram a casa de Troy para encontrar qualquer arma que possuía, mas a missão se transformou em um campo de batalha quando o Troy perturbado atacou os nativos disparando neles, sendo acompanhado por Nick na tentativa de acalmá-lo. No entanto, Troy foi finalmente preso e em busca da justiça, Qaletaqa e Madison chegaram à conclusão de que o jovem Otto deveria ser exilado da fazenda, enquanto Nick teria que suportar a punição de estar preso numa cabine quente. "The Diviner" Com o índice de água caindo no rancho, Qaletaqa, junto com Madison, viajou para um centro comercial localizado em Mexicali - chamado El Bazar - onde os dois sobreviventes entraram no local e fizeram comércios com um dos vendedores do estádio; onde o líder nativo ofereceu a mulher chefe doze moedas de ouro em troca de dez mil galões de água para seu povo. No entanto, o acordo foi atrasado quando Madison salvou um velho amigo de ser morto pelos guardas da prisão; o que obrigou os sobreviventes a se esconder das autoridades do estádio. Mais tarde, na tentativa de espionar a sua vendedora, o nativo foi capturado pelos supervisores do Bazar e levado ao seu esconderijo, onde Strand sofreu as consequências de lutar contra os caminhantes ao não pagar sua dívida; que, no entanto, foi paga por Madison no último minuto, onde ela roubou o ouro pertencente a Qaletaqa. O nativo completamente irritado por ter quebrado o acordo que teve com a senhora Lu, confrontou Madison sobre o que aconteceu, mas se acalmou quando Strand sabia da existência de uma barragem que distribuía água para os necessitados. "La Serpiente" Depois de alcançar a barragem Gonzales através de túneis e conhecer Daniel Salazar uma vez que entrou na represa; Qaletaqa com seu grupo foram escoltados por militares para o escritório de Lola Guerrero, onde, em uma tentativa de negociar com a mulher para obter água para a fazenda em troca de armas para oferecer, ela recusou a oferta e, em vez permitiu-lhes passar a noite no assentamento. Irritado de que Madison arruinou seu plano para obter água, Qaletaqa expressou sua insatisfação com o que aconteceu e assumiu que ele iria expulsar a mulher e sua família se ela não conseguisse encontrar uma maneira de obter água. Ao comer pacificamente na cafeteria, o nativo recebeu os agradecimentos de Daniel por Walker salvar sua filha, onde Qaletaqa assegurou-lhe que a jovem era uma heróina em sua tribo e que ela havia salvado vidas tirando outros. Sem a esperança de tirar água da barragem, Qaletaqa deixou a barragem para ir ao rancho e expulsar os fazendeiros como planejado; mas, no entanto, o homem foi mais tarde encontrado por Madison e Strand, com a surpresa de terem obtido a água necessária para o rancho. "This Land Is Your Land" Chegando na fazenda, Walker e os outros descobrem que ela está infestada com caminhantes, e vários membros do grupo em grave perigo, Qaletaqa com Madison e Strand resgatam os companheiros de uma morte terrível. Encontrando-se com Ofelia, o homem ao lado de Madison revelou à mulher que seu pai havia sobrevivido ao fogo da fazenda de Abigail e estava seguro em uma barragem; onde o grupo viajou para aceitar o tratamento da líder da comunidade e refugiar-se nele, depois de sua casa ter sido invadida por caminhantes e mais tarde envolvida em chamas. "El Matadero" Depois de descobrir que Ofelia tinha sido mordida por um caminhante, Qaletaqa e os outros decidiram levá-la para dentro do Bazar até Daniel chegar e se reuniu com ela, conforme no acordo; onde o homem nativo ficou com a mulher a maior parte do tempo, enquanto Madison adquiria remédios para aliviar a dor. Mais tarde, quando o salvadorenho estava prestes a chegar, Qaletaqa ofereceu-se para acompanhar Ofelia para o reencontro, mas foi persuadido por Madison a ficar dentro da sala, e por isso, Walker deu um último adeus a Ofelia com um abraço forte. Apesar do que aconteceu com a jovem, Daniel permitiu que Madison e seu grupo continuassem com o acordo e se refugiassem na barragem; onde Qaletaqa se preparou para deixar o posto comercial e ir para a comunidade. "Things Bad Begun" Ainda ferido pela morte de Ofelia, Qaletaqa entregou a Daniel o colar que pertencia à mulher como a última ação antes de empacotar suas coisas para deixar a barragem devido à revelação de que a comunidade seria atacada pelo grupo Proctors vindo do Bazar. Depois de despedir-se de seu velho companheiro, o nativo com Lee partiu para a viagem para a parte norte do país com a esperança de encontrar parentescos vivos. "Sleigh Ride" Mais tarde, Walker e Crazy Dog aparecem fornecendo ajuda a Nick em uma colina próxima, atirando nos bandidos que pretendiam matar o garoto na barragem Gonzalez. Os dois também testemunham Madison, Strand e o barco de Alicia serem puxados pelo dilúvio da barragem destruída e, infelizmente, percebem que eles não podem fazer nada para ajudá-los. Os dois partem para procurar o seu povo no norte. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Qaletqa matou: *Travis Manawa (Causada) *Possivelmente vários zumbis e pessoas não identificadas. Aparições Categoria: Membros do Black Hat Reservation